The Afternoon to Themselves
by puppyz33
Summary: Everyone has left for Hogsmeade... except Draco and Harry.


Draco Malfoy wasn't one to admit defeat easily. He would stand tall and strong no matter what was thrown at him. He gazed across the Potions dungeon to where his boyfriend was mixing potions by himself. His eyes locked onto the hickey he'd given the scarred boy a few nights ago, and a smirk played on his lips. Potter looked up and found Malfoy's eyes and grinned, winking at him. They both knew what would come after this class. There was a Hogsmeade visit this afternoon, and they'd been banking on the dormitories to be empty so they could have some alone time.

After Harry and Draco finished their potions class, they went their separate ways. They didn't want anyone to know. A relationship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor was just… unethical. Especially if it was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Harry trudged up to his room and nodded a hello to Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, who were all getting ready to go on their outing. Ron walked over to him with a confused look.

"Why aren't you going to Hogsmeade?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"Transfiguration work. I need to get it done so Hermione can check it over for me," Harry explained, laying back on his bed. The thought of what would be happening on this bed very soon made him smile widely. Ron shot him one last weird look and left.

After about ten minutes of being alone, the brown haired man got off his bed and reached under it to grab a small bag. He opened it and pulled out the potion that they'd prepared to use as lubricant and slid it under the mattress so they could get to it easily. A hoot made him aware of the large eagle owl that was sitting on his windowsill. Harry smiled and opened the window to take the letter.

I'm here.

There was no signature, but he didn't need one to know who it was from. He threw the letter into his trashcan and walked down into the common room, where it was completely empty. All the people who couldn't go to Hogsmeade were out on the grounds, as it was a beautiful day out.

He pushed open the portrait to find him incredibly handsome boyfriend standing there. Draco Malfoy walked into the Gryffindor common room, and Harry hurried them up the stairs, his pants already feeling a bit tighter than they had a couple moments before.

He closed the door of his dormitory and turned to face Draco, his smile changing from one of happiness to one of desire. Harry closed the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, letting Draco take the lead. For now.

The blond boy wrapped his arms around his lover's back and pressed their hips together. Conveniently, they were about the same size, height wise. Draco teased his boyfriend's mouth open with his tongue, and when he was let in, the kiss changed from being slow to being passionate. Their hormones were going wild, since it'd been a while since they'd actually been able to use a bed.

Sure, they'd be able to sneak into the boy's bathroom sometimes, but that was only for some kissing, and maybe a blow job. They needed to wait until most of the student body was out to do the things they actually craved.

Harry allowed the assault on his mouth, and gently pushed them until the back of Draco's knees were pressed against the back of his bed. The younger man, though only younger by a few weeks, seeing as Draco had been born only a month before himself, pushed his boyfriend onto his back and broke the kiss, straddling his hips.

Harry looked down on his lover and smiled at the red cheeks he'd already given Draco. Not that it was hard to do so, as his skin was like porcelain, pale and soft.

Malfoy huffed at him, motioning down to his trousers, where a tent was now visible at his crotch. He laughed and rolled his eyes, quickly unbuttoning the pale haired boy's shirt. Harry pulled the shirt off, leaving on the ground.

Draco frowned. "That's a very expensive shirt, Potter," he grumbled as Harry began sliding his hands over his boyfriend's sculpted stomach.

"Well, Malfoy, I guess you'll just have to take mine off to make it even," he teased shifting up and bringing the pale hands to his own shirt. The long, nimble fingers made quick work of his own buttons, pulling his arms out and tossing it onto the floor.

"I bet that cost a knut," the blond commented, rolling his eyes. Harry did the same in return, shaking his head.

The man on top leaned down and pressed his lips to Malfoy's pristine neck, making him shudder a bit when his tongue met with the soft skin. He nipped gently, sucking and licking to make sure that his lover's neck was no longer naked. Draco groaned softly, tilting his neck so Harry could make his mark even better. He laughed against his skin, causing the pale man to shiver at the warm breath, and pulled away slightly, pressing feather-light kisses down his chest to one of his nipples.

The blond sucked in a breath, knowing what was coming before it happened. His boyfriend's mouth covered the sensitive skin, and he moaned lowly. Harry was magic with his tongue, and Draco appreciated it more and more every time it was used on him.

His other nipple was then tweaked with his lover's fingers, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Harry grinned against his skin at the reactions he was evoking from Draco.

The Gryffindor Seeker lifted his head and gave the man under him a sultry smile as he backed up. His fingers danced along the zipper of the khakis Malfoy was wearing. Draco shot a glare at him, and he chuckled again.

Harry very slowly undid the zipper and slid the pants down to the blond's ankles, where they were then kicked off. On his boxers was the phrase: _You make my broomstick hard_. And under that, just across his bulge, were the words: _Ride my Nimbus all night long._

He covered his mouth to hold back a laugh. "Where the hell did you get these?"

Draco's cheeks turned from cherry pink to deep, Weasly-esque red. "Shut up." The laughing continued until he finally pulled down the boxers, his lover's erection sprang loose. His eyes lingered on his exposed member, before he slunk back some more and looked up with hooded eyes.

The completely naked man held his breath, waiting for the soft lips of his love to press against his aching dick.

Harry gently pressed his lips to the top of the red erection, eliciting a moan from Draco. Harry took his sack into his hands and massaged the sensitive area. His boyfriend let out another low sound and a smile graced the mouth of the man causing him to let out the lewd noises.

He finally slid his tongue from the base of the hard member to the top, licking the slit. The salty taste of pre-cum settled on his tongue and he let out a soft noise of his own.

Draco threaded his fingers into the shaggy hair of his lover, pulling on it slightly. Harry got the message, and finally took the head of the erection into his mouth. He heard another moan slip out of Malfoy's mouth, which encouraged him to take in more of the aching cock.

When he finally took in as much as he could, which was most of it, he began to bob his head up and down. Harry slid his tongue around and touched as much of it as he could.

After he'd done that for a short while, Draco pulled on his hair so he could draw his attention up to him.

"If you… keep doing that I'll… cum," he mumbled, arousal making it hard for him to think straight, let alone speak correctly.

His boyfriend pulled back and winked at him, leaning over to slide his hand under the mattress to grab the potion they'd brewed that was the muggle equivalent of lube. Draco huffed, as if to say, "Finally. I thought you'd never get this far."

Harry pressed a final kiss on his lover's cock before dipping his fingers into the small tub and pulled them out, fully coated with pale pink goo that smelled like raspberries. He lifted the pale man's legs and set them on either side of his hips, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh.

The more slender man shivered against the touch and keened, giving his slightly weightier counterpart a look of pure desperation. Harry loved seeing him like this, all vulnerable and submissive.

He also loved when he was dominant and in control, but in this moment, hearing him whimper was enough.

Harry leaned down and licked the tight hole, causing Draco to let out a long sigh of want. The man's tongue was his second favorite thing about him. Behind his huge cock of course.

He pulled his head up and gently slid a slick finger in, forcing another sound out of his lover's mouth. The man pushed his finger in more, moving it around to stretch him out. Then he added a second finger, then a third. He scissored until he heard, "Potter, I'm ready." Harry nodded and pulled his fingers out.

The lightning marked man dipped his fingers into the small thing of lubricant again, and coated his forgotten erection. He pumped himself a few times, groaning in pleasure.

Harry situated himself at Draco's entrance and slowly pressed in, both men moaning as he sunk deeper and deeper. He paused and waited for the pale man's okay before continuing to move.

Once he nodded, the dark haired man pulled back and pushed in again, hitting the lighter man's prostate on the first try. They'd done this enough where it wasn't hard for them to find the best spot.

A low moan ripped from Draco's throat as his prostate was repeatedly hit head on. Harry looked down at his boyfriend.

"Touch yourself," he grunted, continuing to thrust in and out, picking up speed. The blond complied immediately, moving his right hand from where it gripped the sheets to his throbbing member. A thin layer of sweat covered both of them. Their breathing was loud and pant-like.

After only touching himself a few times, he choked out, "I'm gonna… cum." Harry nodded, knowing he was going to, also.

Just as Draco was releasing himself with an extremely loud moan on his chest and all over Harry's stomach, and Harry was letting out inside of the blond man with an equally loud cry, the door to the dormitory banged open. The dark haired man whipped his head around to see his best friend standing in the doorway. Ron's face was already as red as his hair.

"I… uh…" the freckled man said, immediately moving to look at the floor, "Sorry." The tall wizard grabbed the door handle and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Harry looked down at Draco as his member went limp inside his asshole. He pulled out and laid down next to his boyfriend.

"That was not the way I'd planned on telling him," he whispered, causing Draco to chuckle. The blond grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped himself off, then Harry. He crumpled up the soiled paper and threw them away without leaving the bed. He grabbed his boxers and pants, pulling them on before tossing Harry his.

They put their bottoms on and laid back down on the dark haired man's bed. They closed their eyes and Harry tapped a small clock with his wand, making it set itself so it would go off in an hour, which was hopefully before everyone else was returning. Or he'd have to explain himself not only to Ron, but to everyone else, too.


End file.
